


Sugar Coat

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [3]
Category: Crying Game (1992)
Genre: Canon Typical Transphobia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words never meant much between Dil and Fergus, but they're certainly sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sweet

They’ve never lied to each other.  Not once.  Their words are just a thick coating of sugar on the truths they can’t suppress.  It’s why Fergus hates all of Dil’s pet names.  They’re a splash of sour on the tongue, expressing a truth Fergus wishes he knew how to lie about.  He knows that it’s Dil making fun of him.

“So let’s kiss and make up, hon.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry, darling.”

“Give it over, Dil—“

“Apologies, my sweet.”

She always knows he’ll give up eventually, because even though she’s making fun of him, he can see her truth too.  She’s not out to hurt him.  If she wanted to hurt him, she’d make it bitter by agreeing with him when he called her a man.  But she’ll never do that, because she’s not.  That’s her truth.  And he likes to make it sour sometimes too, out of fairness’ sake, of course.

“Can’t help it, Jimmy.  A girl has her feelings.”

“Thing is, Dil, you’re not a girl.”

There was a time when he thought these words were truer than her actions, but he was wrong.  It doesn’t count as lying if you’re mistaken.  He’s not mistaken anymore, but he does like to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Dil was mistaken once.  She had said ‘those looks’ don’t mean much.  She realized later that those looks meant everything, were the only thing that meant anything at all.  Not “I’ll never leave you, Dil, I promise,” because he would have.  Not “I love you, Dil,” because he didn’t (the ‘ _not yet_ ’ is a forbidden utterance).  In the end, the only thing she could trust for sure was those looks.

Now that they’re older, arguably wiser, they don’t have the taste for as much sweetness as they did in their youth.  Finally, some of these truths can be spoken out loud.  Dil loves Fergus.  Dil will never leave Fergus.  Fergus cares about Dil.  Dil’s a woman.  They’ve chewed these topics with their words for so long that they’ve lost all of their flavor.  After six years in jail, there are only two truths they still can’t express without a sugar chaser: Dil was born male, and Fergus loves her.

Then again, after six years without physical contact, the only taste they want when Fergus gets out is each other’s salt.  So they save sweet words for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> The Crying Game is not mine.


End file.
